


Witcher short storries

by Those_Darn_Rainbow_Feathers



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, Kaer Morhen, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Sad Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Those_Darn_Rainbow_Feathers/pseuds/Those_Darn_Rainbow_Feathers
Summary: A collection of short stories about several characters from the witcher.(Unregulare updates)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 23





	Witcher short storries

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Would you be so kind -Dodie
> 
> Requests are open just leave a comment with an idea or prompt and I might just write it.

_I have a question_   
_It might seem strange_   
_How are your lungs?_   
_Are they in pain?_

Jaskier had always been in love, for as long as he can remember he had been chasing men and woman alike. Older woman used to think he was cute as he brought them flowers, the men often looked down on him. Jaskier didn’t know what was wrong with giving another man flowers but eventually he stopped offering them.

_'Cause mine are aching_   
_Think I know why_   
_I kinda like it though_   
_You wanna try?_

His first girlfriend was the daughter of a passing traveller, Jaskier used to sneak out to bring her the most beautiful of flowers. She used to giggle and make his insides twist, but she and her dad moved on like Jaskier knew they would, it still hurt. In his teens Jaskier went to college, he met the decaan’s son. They danced around each other by day, sharing nothing but soft ‘hey’s’. during the nights they would meet up and sit outside the walls looking at the stars.

On day in Jaskiers final year he watched the boy get called into his father’s office, he never saw him after that. But rumours spread quickly, they said the boy had been caught with another man in bed and was sent to another college. Jaskier kept his mouth shut and finished his last year with a sting in his heart.

_Oh would you be_   
_So kind_   
_As to fall in love with me, you see_   
_I'm trying_   
_I know you know that I like you_   
_But that's not enough_   
_So if you will_   
_Please fall in love_   
_I think it's only fair_   
_There's gotta be some butterflies somewhere_   
_Wanna share?_   
_'Cause I like you_   
_But that's not enough_   
_So if you will_   
_Please fall in love with me_

Jaskier doesn’t mind danger, he really doesn’t. Some people like to think Jaskier is nothing more the cowardly sidekick who runs away at the slightest bit of danger. And sure, he does have his bad days but that’s not the point. How is a bard supposed to write heroic ballets if he doesn’t mind getting his hands a little dirty?

Ever since he had started traveling with the one and only Geralt of Rivia, business had been through the roof. Not only that but he could help the Witcher out with the way people thought of him. Geralt loves to brood and chase humans away, what if Geralt had been hurt the same he has been hurt.

_Oh would you be_   
_So kind_   
_As to fall in love with me, you see_   
_I'm trying_   
_I know you know that I like you_   
_But that's not enough_   
_So if you will_   
_Please fall in love_   
_I think it's only fair_   
_There's gotta be some butterflies somewhere_   
_Wanna share?_   
_'Cause I like you_   
_But that's not enough_   
_So if you will_   
_Please fall in love with me_

It didn’t take to long for Jaskier to find himself falling for the witcher, he had fallen often enough to know the steps by heart. As they travelled on Jaskier stayed quiet and prayed it would pass. Gerald would sometimes talk about how he could smell the emotions of people, so why hadn’t he said anything about Jaskier’s obvious feelings. Maybe Gerald hoped that it would pass as well. The thought kept Jaskier awake sometimes, listening to Geralt’s steady breath. Sometimes he would unconsciously scoot a little closer to the witcher knowing full well he could never come to close.

_Let's write a story_   
_Be in my book_   
_You've got to join me on my page_   
_At least take a look_   
  


One time in the winter they travelled up to Kaer Morhen, the witchers started out warily about the human. But as Jaskier used his charm or annoying the rest until they give is as Geralt puts it, but they started to warm up to the bard. A few days into their stay Vesemir had approached him asking about Geralt. “Does he know?” he older witcher had asked him. Jaskier just shook him head, Vesemir hummed in return like witchers often do. “You’re good for him, even if he doesn’t thank you.” The man walked back inside leaving a shocked witcher behind. As the snow disappeared and the weather cleared out, they set of again.

_Oh, where are your manners?_   
_You need some time?_   
_Let's swap chests today_   
_That might help you decide_

It felt weird to travel together after that. The other witchers had found out so easily, that Geralt must know about his feelings. The weeks came and went, monsters were killed and songs were sung, but something still felt off. Jaskier hoped that it was just his paranoia. One night after a drowner hunt they were laying next to each other, neither of them asleep.

"You're thinking" Geralt broke the silents

"Mhm..." Jaskier hums, he hears Geralt shift onto his side "What's wrong?"

"I'm thinking about us." Jaskier mutters his eyes start to burn so he prays Geralt can't see.

"What are we Geralt?" He stumbles a little over the words trying to keep himself together.

"You're my bard, idiot."

Jaskier turns around away from Geralt and fell asleep not long after.

_Oh would you be_   
_So kind_   
_As to fall in love with me, you see_   
_I'm trying_   
_I know you know that I like you_   
_But that's not enough_   
_So if you will_   
_Please fall in love_   
_I think it's only fair_   
_There's gotta be some butterflies somewhere_   
_Wanna share?_   
_'Cause I like you_   
_But that's not enough_   
_So if you will_   
_Please fall in love with me_   
_Oh_

Jaskier started to grow older as the rest stayed the same around him. He could still keep up with Geralt, but it wouldn't be long, his back had started to hurt worse and more. They settled into a new town, it was small, but it did have a market and a inn. As Geralt settles a deal with the locals Jaskier wanders the town, he comes across the stall of a older lady.

"Good day, my lady" Jaskier softly flirts with her as he looks at the stones and potions on the table. The old woman giggles "What can I get you, young man." "I am many things, but young isn't one of them." He smiles. The old woman hands him a bottle filled with a yellowish liquid "Sing me a song and your youth is yours again." She says nodding to his lute.

"Why haven't you used it on yourself?" Jaskier asks starting to sting his lute. "Who says I haven't? After a while you just have seen enough." Jaskier finishes his song and heads back to the inn.

Geralt hits him over the head the next day after Jaskier tells him what he did. But as time moves on Jaskier starts to feel younger, maybe luck was in his corner this time.

_Oh, do me a favor_   
_Can your heart rate rise a little?_   
_Do me a favor_   
_Can your heart rate rise a little?_   
_(ooh)_   
_Oh do me a favor_   
_Can your heart rate rise a little?_   
_(ooh)_   
_Do me a favour_

“What did you mean with ‘My bard’?” Jaskier asks him as they sit together at Kaer Morhen again. The conversation of that night would keep him up during the bad days. Geralt smiles softly “It means you're mine.” Jaskier’s heart skips a beat, “Don’t give me hope.” He whispers he had been longing after the man for so long at this point. “I know.” Geralt whispers pulling the man closer and just holding him for a while.

_Oh, would you be_   
_So kind_   
_As to fall in love with me, you see_   
_I'm trying_   
_I know you know that I like you_   
_But that's not enough_   
_So if you will_   
_Please fall in love_   
_I think it's only fair_   
_There's gotta be some butterflies somewhere (wanna share)_   
_'Cause I like you_   
_But that's not enough_   
_So if you will_   
_Please fall in love_   
_Oh I like you_   
_But that's not enough_   
_So if you will_   
_Please fall in love with me_


End file.
